I Who Have Nothing
by YH
Summary: The love of a man.


_I, I who have nothing  
>I, I who have no one<br>Adore you, and want you so  
>I'm just a no one,<br>With nothing to give you but Oh  
>I Love You<em>

It started with an accidentally sent text. She thought she was sending her friend a naughty joke. He was so use to automatically opening every text he received, he didn't realize he didn't recognize the number until after he read it. He had found the joke to be silly, yet naughty and texted back saying such. He wasn't quite sure when she realized he wasn't her friend, but they kept texting back and forth. Jokes, humorous stories, inspirational sayings, silly quotes, they sent to each other. Until one day, a text came saying, "Who is it that's making me laugh throughout the day?"

That text took their relationship to a different level. They continued to text, but they also emailed, and even went old school and wrote each other via snail mail.

Then one day an invitation was extended for him to come to her college and spend the weekend. He said yes without a moment's hesitation. With Facebook, Myspace, and all the other social networking websites out there, they had never used them. He was traveling by train to meet a woman whom he had never laid eyes on, but in his heart he was falling hard for her.

_He, He buys you diamonds  
>Bright, sparkling diamonds<br>But believe me, dear when I say,  
>That he can give you the world,<br>But he'll never love you the way  
>I Love You<em>

Without a description of each other, he recognized her. The warmth, the teasing, the love, the intelligence of her letters and emails were clearly seen in her big brown eyes. Her dark brown hair was cut into a cute pixie style that worked beautifully on her. She was lovelier than he could have ever imagined.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he greeted her.

She looked up at him, screamed, and then leapt into his arms. "I'm so happy you're here."

The weekend had been great. He finally got to meet all of the friends she spoke of and put faces to names. He had the time of his life with her and invited her to spend a weekend at his college and she agreed.

He introduced her to his friends, took her to all his favorite haunts around his college town. Watching her sleep in his bed, he knew he loved her. He was completely, totally in love with her.

_He can take you anyplace he wants  
>To fancy clubs and restaurants<br>But I can only watch you with  
>My nose pressed up against the window pane<br>I, I who have nothing  
>I, I who have no one<br>Must watch you, go dancing by  
>Wrapped in the arms of somebody else<br>When darling it's I  
>Who Loves you<em>

He stepped off the plane nervous. As of lately, her emails and texts had been off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was different- - something was wrong. She had asked him to come to her hometown, had even sent his plane ticket. He had tried to ask her what was going on, but for the first time in their relationship she was evasive.

A chauffeur waited outside of baggage claim at the single story airport. A limo? How could she afford this and a plane ticket? Her father was a private investigator. Her mother a stay-at-home wife and mother. Neither of her parents came from money. Her dad came from an upper middle class background like he did, but upper middle class didn't rent limos for rides to and from the airport.

The chauffeur opened the door and there she was.

"Hi!" she greeted him with a smile and a glass of champagne.

He climbed in, returned her greeting, and hesitantly accepted the champagne. "What's the occasion?"

"You're in town."

"The plane ticket, the limo, now champagne," he said with a question in his voice.

"My Nonna," she answered blasely as she held her glass up for a toast.

"Cheers," they said in unison.

"Your Nonna?"

"My Nonna was my dad's mom, when he lost his memory, and she owned a winery. She made my dad promise to one day start a champagne line and this is one of the sample bottles."

She was loaded? He had hobnobbed with the rich, but to be in love with a woman whose family owned a vineyard was another story.

"Don't look so worried. I'm not some spoiled, little rich girl. We live like your average people. When my grandparents retired to Florida, my dad and mom moved into their old home. I have my dad's childhood bedroom. So no worries nothing's changed. I'm still the same girl you love."

Yes, she was. "Good, I was afraid your graduation present of Robin Thicke tickets would have to be replaced by some Loubotins and I would have to stripping in order to afford them."

Looking at his six-foot two-inch fit frame, she licked her lips. "If you have any rhythm, you could have bought me a Fendi bag too and had some money left over."

The two laughed. Then she jumped across the seat and hugged him.

"I can't believe I'm going to see Robin," she screeched, right before she began humming her favorite Thicke song.

She was right. The limo pulled up to an average looking small town home complete with a white picket fence and a lush green yard. Her parents were down to earth. Her mother could throw down in the kitchen and he told her so. He met her older brothers, her nephews, sisters-in-law, and her younger siblings. They ate, talked, laughed, and watched a movie.

When the movie ended, he said goodnight to her family and followed her upstairs. She showed him the guestroom and made sure he had everything he needed before leaving him to rest.

The night had been interesting and meeting her family cemented his thoughts that she was the one for him. She came from a loving, grounded, caring family. He knew his mom, dad, step-mom, uncle, aunt, and cousins were going to love her. He had been telling her the truth, he had bought her two Robin Thicke tickets but he also had an engagement ring. After he had her come to his hometown, he was going to declare his feelings and pop the question.

_I Love You_

"Are you asleep?" she whispered in his ear.

"Not now," he said, opening his eyes slowly as he adjusted to the light.

"Good," she replied as she crawled onto his bed.

"What's up?" he asked, sitting up. "Is this about how you've been acting lately?"

She nodded her head. "I'm scared," she spoke softly.

He reached out and rubbed her arm. "You have nothing to be afraid of. Whatever it is, I'm here. You know that, right?"_  
><em>

She nodded again.

"Tell me," he commanded, lifting her chin.

"I'm in love- -"

His heart stopped. This was the moment. He hadn't imagined it happening like this. He never thought she would be the one to bring up the subject. "Kate Mershon Martin, I- -"

"With Jack Marrone."

What the hell? "The fashion guy?"

She nodded. "You've heard of him- - of course, you have, Lily. He's not sure he's going into the fashion business. That's his mom's and step-dad's, Brooke and Ridge Forrester, and his grandmother's, Jackie Marrone, thing. They love the fashion business. But he's interested in grapes, wines, like me. Working the land."

Jack Marrone. Jack Marrone stole his woman. He hated him and he had never met him. Never wanted to meet him. He saw the questions in her eyes. She was wondering why he wasn't asking questions. "How did you to meet?" he muttered, hoping he sounded normal.

"I ran over his foot with my luggage cart at JFK. We started talking. We were friends at first, but it became more."

It became more? "You never mentioned him before."

She shrugged. "We discovered we were on the same flight to LA and he invited me over for dinner. He lived in a mansion. His mother wore clothes that I saw in the pages of Vogue like they were everyday wear."

"Adam Junior isn't exactly poor."

"I know, but I know him. I know that he can go into a kitchen and make biscuits from scratch that melt in your mouth. But Jack's whole family- - everyone lived in mansions, estates, or compounds. I have never been in more mansions and compounds in my life. You know me, I'm a simple girl. Kathy Martin, who enjoys picnics in the park and gummy bears at the movies. I was intimidated."

"But you got over it."

"He was persistent. Relentless, really. He wore me down and showed me he was a regular guy, who happened to be from a very, very wealthy family. Like JR and Adam the III."

"You never told me about him or even mentioned him in passing." He would have remembered the name of a rival.

"I was scared. I love JR, but I've seen the powerful, business, rich side of my brother and he can be a complete and utter dick. I think I was waiting for Jack to show his true colors, to turn into evil Jack."

"But he didn't." He closed his eyes and reopened them gazing directly into hers. "No one could have an evil side who loves you. It's not humanly possible."

Hugging him tightly, she whispered, "Thank you. I love you, Nathan Oliver Hastings Winters. You are the best friend I have ever had."

Pulling her tighter against him, Nathan returned, "I love you, Kate Martin."

_I Love You  
>I Love You<em>


End file.
